<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Character Development Crack For My Roleplay Characters by blue_assassin, The_Great_Deprussian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841450">Character Development Crack For My Roleplay Characters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin'>blue_assassin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian'>The_Great_Deprussian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"The Dragonling and the Zmeu" Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Funny, Random - Freeform, Reginald's a boss, Shus'a angry again, and the actual story that goes along with this, but I do, but again that's normal, but what's new, cos I need the views and support to live, love that guy - Freeform, pls read it though, salty shelyssa hours, so its okay, so so random, yall probably have not idea who these characters are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_assassin/pseuds/blue_assassin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old fashioned casual crack for my current roleplay that I also have a story going for on here. It probably won't be quite as funny now, but if you want, check out the actual tale itself <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047131/chapters/66033823/">here!</a> It should still be at least semi-enjoyable thought, so I hope you like it! There's also probably not going to be any major spoilers for the story at this point either, so don't worry ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciaran Murphy &amp; Shelyssa Macallister, Ciaran Murphy &amp; Shelyssa Macallister &amp; Shua Dragonling, Reginald Cambridge &amp; Ciaran Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"The Dragonling and the Zmeu" Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Incorrect Quote #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciaran and Shua are our main characters, just FYI. Shua's my non binary half-dragon (not quite a dragonborn), and Ciaran is Blue_Food_Godess's male Zmeu.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciaran: My mind is like an internet browser.</p><p>Shua: Explain.</p><p>Ciaran: 15 tabs are open, 7 of them are frozen, and I don’t know where the music is coming from.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Incorrect Quote #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Character incoming! Shelyssa is also a Zmeu, and Ciaran's cousin! She salty af, bros XD, but so is Shua, so it's okay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shelyssa: What’s a synonym for catastrophe?</p><p>Shua: Ciaran</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Incorrect Quote #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shua: What are you, 5?</p><p>Ciaran: Yeah. Five heads taller than you.</p><p>Shua:</p><p>Ciaran:</p><p>Shua:</p><p>Ciaran: I’m sorry. Please don’t kill me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Incorrect Quote #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reginald is human and Ciaran's butler. He's awesome. Also, Ciaran has not charisma whatsoever, poor baby XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reginald: Master Ciaran, did you eat all the donuts?</p><p>Ciaran: No.</p><p>Reginald: Why are you lying to me? I can see the powder on your face.</p><p>Ciaran *panicking*: It’s cocaine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Incorrect Quote #5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shua's a smol angry emo child and I love them X3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciaran: You need to apologize. Be a man.</p><p>Shua: I don’t want to be a man. I want to be an angst-ridden enby who can’t confront their own inner demons and takes it out verbally on others instead.</p><p>Ciaran: Well, you’re doing a fantastic job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We enjoying this yet? No? Yes? Whatever, okay..I'll go now...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>